Shadows
by PirateAngel1286
Summary: AU tale set in the past and present. Late one night Will and Elizabeth recieved some unexpected visitors who changed them for the worse. Now, they must go through eternity never changing and looking for retribution.
1. Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

This is a preview of my next story and I warn you its rated M due to blood, cursing and mentions of sex. Enjoy. There's tons of WE love too to even out the bad stuff. It's non DMC compliant.

* * *

It was late at night and a girl was sitting on a bench as though waiting for someone to arrive. She wore a knee length black skirt and a red shirt under her jacket. The night air was rather chilly but she couldn't feel it. 

A figure suddenly seemed to emerge from the shadows themselves. It was a boy the same age as the girl. He was wearing a long, dark coat and his pants and shirt were black. He stood behind her and took her shoulders but did nothing else.

She looked up to his face and slightly smiled. "You're late?"

"Sorry, I overslept," he said jumping into the empty seat next to her. Both of them were rather pale as though they'd been trapped indoors for a long time.

"Will?" she asked.

"Yes Elizabeth," he answered.

"Do you ever miss it?"

"Miss what?"

"The sunlight."

Will sighed. "Sometimes. Living in darkness for eternity isn't exactly what I had planned for us."

She looked to him before laying her head on his shoulder.

"Do you remember?" he asked.

"Everything," she said back.

**

* * *

**

It was fairly late at night. It was cold and rainy. The moon wasn't even visible in the sky causing it to be extra dark and eerie. The two of them lay in the bed and slept after a long day. The Turners were only married for a few weeks now. Since their previous adventure with Jack Sparrow and getting all the treasure back together again everything changed dramatically for them. Her father had allowed Will to court her and before they knew it he proposed. Their wedding had been beautiful and the wedding night even more so. They were very excited to start a family someday; hopefully very soon.

Yes, the whole house was quiet.

Maybe a little too quiet.

**

* * *

**A large shadow stood on their doorway with two or three other slightly smaller shadows behind it. 

"Let's try in here," a man's voice said.

The large shadow ripped the door open and they walked inside the modest cottage.

"Bleh, such a common house," a female said.

They traipsed inside and looked around.

"Boring people must live here," another woman said.

"Quiet Rose; you might wake them," the first man said to her.

Rose and the other woman named Kiara rolled their eyes together. They looked as though they could be twins with their long black hair tied back and bright red lips set in identical smirks.

The group of four walked through the darkness as though they were shadows themselves.

"They must be heavy sleepers," Rose said.

The big man, whose name was Hugo, pushed her forward.

"I believe that this is the bed chamber," Kiara said with her ear to a closed door.

They moved forward and within they could hear soft breathing. This would almost be too easy. Hugo kicked the door down and the two asleep jumped up with swords in their hands ready to fight.

"You didn't really think we were still sleeping did you," the woman said.

Her husband stood at her side and looked angry. So it was a husband and wife team, eh.

"Get them," the leader named Richard said. He looked every bit as a leader of his clan should; decked out in highly elaborate clothing and long dark hair tied back in a simple knot.

The three charged forward to go up against the Turners. Soon enough, Elizabeth was up against the two ladies while Will tried to battle Hugo. And unlike the Turners, they were weaponless. They dodged the swords movements and before long Will's was knocked away from his hands. Hugo picked Will up with his bare hand and brought his neck to his mouth beginning to suck his blood.

Elizabeth was distracted for the moment and was about to scream when her sword was taken away as well. Rose grabbed her and smirked exposing fangs before doing the same. Elizabeth screamed outright as it was so painful. She felt her life being stripped away from her. She fell to the ground and laid there for the longest time. There wasn't a sound to be heard and she drifted into the soft oblivion of darkness.

**

* * *

**It wasn't sound or light that brought Elizabeth back to consciousness; it was the feel of the ground beneath her. 

What had happened?

She sat up, brought her hand to her neck as it was sore and looked around. It looked as though a hurricane blew through the house.

Hurricane. Damage. Fight. Will.

"Will!" she shouted while getting to her feet.

The sun had just risen and the dawns light poured into the house. Elizabeth looked everywhere but couldn't find Will at all. He was taken by those things. Vampires. One of them had bitten her.

Elizabeth looked carefully at the open window that was letting light inside. Was it possible? Carefully she raised a hand to test her theory. For a moment she felt nothing. A second later searing pain caused her to take it away. She clutched it to her chest and fearfully moved away.

"No," she whispered "it's not possible. They don't exist."

As the hand was still clutched to her chest she tried to feel for a heartbeat. There was none. They had turned her. Elizabeth Turner was, now and for the rest of time, a vampire.

* * *

Thanks for reading. 


	2. Madness

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Thanks for reading the first chapter. Here's the next. Remember, rated M for a reason (and sadly yes, there will be blood drinking).

* * *

Elizabeth sat in the dark corner of their house and looked at the sunlight coming in through the window. Not being able to stand it any longer she jumped up and slammed it shut. 

Now the house was in darkness.

She sobbed for the longest time. How could this have happened? Why did this have to happen? Will had been taken away from her by those things and now she was alone. Was he having the same feelings as her at this very moment? The feeling of the loss of hope.

While she was still sitting there, she could hear something coming from outside. It sounded like a drum. There was then a knock on the door. The drumming was getting so loud that Elizabeth had to cover her ears. Yet whomever it was persisted. Not being able to take it anymore, Elizabeth threw the door open. "Yes?" she said a bit more forcefully than she probably normally would have. She also made sure to stand behind the door so that the light could not touch her.

It was one of the officers of the navy. "Mrs. Turner, is everything alright in here? We had reports from neighbors that it sounded like a battle was going on within your home."

Elizabeth, try as she might, just could not look away from the man's neck. She could almost see the man's pulse beneath his skin.

"Mrs. Turner; are you alright?" the man asked concerned for her pupils had dilated a bit.

Elizabeth shook herself out of it. "I'm fine and nothing was happening last night. Good day."

And she slammed the door shut and went back to her little corner to wait for the sun to go down.

**

* * *

**The minute the moon was high in the sky, Elizabeth felt reborn again. 

She stepped outside of her home and practically danced outside her front door. She had never felt so free in her whole life. It was an odd feeling to be sure and Elizabeth was almost positive that she'd lost her mind.

The whole day she didn't so much as move; she only stared outside of the same window waiting for the blasted sun to go away. Smiling and laughing now she stopped her dance when she heard something within someone's home.

Going to investigate she looked into the window to find the lonely bachelor Mr. Thomas Peterson sitting down to smoke his pipe. Mr. Peterson was a kind soul who would never harm a fly. He was engaged many years ago to a local woman whose name escaped Elizabeth. She died before they were married however and he had never found another he loved.

He was so wrapped up in his book that he didn't even hear Elizabeth enter the house. The man had actually forgotten to lock his front door!

He didn't even hear her coming closer and closer. Elizabeth let out a hiss like a cat and pounced on her victim as though he were a mere mouse.

**

* * *

**No one heard from Thomas Peterson for a week afterwards. He didn't show up for work, he didn't pick up the newspaper or the milk outside of his front door. They finally went inside to find him laying face down on the ground with two puncture wounds on his neck and a look of fear etched upon his face. 

When they questioned his neighbors for any strange occurrences the elderly woman to his left announced a fondness of tea and couldn't properly hear their questions. They then went to the other house and Mrs. Turner, who sat in a dark corner knitting during her inspection, said that nothing was out of the ordinary. When asked about the location of her husband she skirted around the subject saying he was away on business.

Her eyes held a different story; one of pain and despair.

**

* * *

**Elizabeth didn't leave the house at night or by day (of course) for the whole week since what had happened. She didn't mean to kill Mr. Peterson. Elizabeth was just so hungry and didn't know what else to do. 

She could hear everything that was happening outside of her home all the time. They believed that she had done it (which she had but again she couldn't help it!) They were also muttering that she'd killed her husband as well.

Technically he was already dead but then again so was she. This was all getting terribly too confusing. All day and night she would sit in her corner clutching her head and trying to block everything out.

A part of her just wanted to end it all but knowing that Will was still somewhere out there she knew she had to fight this. Fight off the madness and hunger that threatened to consume her. She refused to let it win.

It was almost a few days after Sunday when she heard someone talking just across the street. With her turning, Elizabeth found that her senses had vastly improved. She could see straight across the room out the tiny window over the sink. She could smell the rain as it was on the horizon. And she could hear even whispers from across the street.

"So they believe that they'll find something there?" Busybody neighbor Mrs. Livingston said.

"Afraid so. Same as what happened to poor Thomas," his other neighbor said.

"But Tortuga of all places."

Elizabeth carefully went over to the window and sat below it.

"Aye; a pirate port. Three deaths already this week."

Tortuga; that's where Elizabeth could start her search for Will. Going back to her corner she said a silent prayer of hope that she could find him and together they could figure out just what they could do.

* * *

Poor Elizabeth having to go through all of this alone. Where's Will when you need him (I know)? Thanks for reading. Update will be on Saturday. 


	3. Tortuga

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

I'm glad its being enjoyed. More weird stuff in this chapter.

* * *

The next morning, a ship left Port Royal with one extra passenger on board. Hidden below in a storage space, Elizabeth Turner sat quietly in the dark with nothing else to do but wait until they arrived in Tortuga. 

She knew she looked like a wreck due to her lack of sleep but maybe she could try and catch up with that in the coming hours. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes looking absolutely peaceful despite the monster that now lived within her very soul.

**

* * *

**"Is she a stowaway?" 

"I don't rightly know; do you remember her coming aboard?"

"No, then she must not be allowed to be here."

Elizabeth carefully cracked an eye open and jumped as though she was a child doing some sort of wrong. The men came forward with their sabers pointed in front of them.

"Come with us Miss," one said.

Elizabeth, not knowing what come over her, hissed again like a cat, and got up to run away from them when one of the men grabbed her wrist. She pushed him and the man flew up against the wall. She looked down at her own hands as the man raised his musket and fired at her. The bullet struck but yet she did not as much as blink.

As the man stared at her in shock, Elizabeth took this as an opportunity to run away.

She got as far as the top deck before she realized the sun was still very high in the sky. She stayed to the shadows and waited for everyone to run past her having obviously heard the gunfire.

How was she going to be able to hide when she was almost right in their line of vision?

The answer came a moment later when she saw that the door to one of the rooms was open. It was the Captain's cabin. Making sure no one would see her; she snuck inside and looked for a hiding place.

They were only a few hours from Tortuga (she knew that because Will had told her of his time there) and she hid in his wardrobe. Now it was only a matter of time before she could escape and be free once again to find her beloved.

**

* * *

**The sun had disappeared awhile ago now. The ship lurched forward and Elizabeth almost fell out of the space she was hiding in. She waited a bit longer before coming out and looking around. 

It was nothing but complete silence. The whole crew had gone ashore so Elizabeth carefully left in search of some answers.

Dogs barked and cats hissed by her mere presence. It was almost as if they could sense she was an evil being. Drunks and other regular people just walked past her without giving her a seconds notice thinking her to be just another pretty face in a bad situation.

With every person she passed, her thirst for their blood grew stronger. So many people; so innocent. So unaware of the dangerous being who walked beside them disguised as a normal person.

Elizabeth turned down an alley and dropped to her knees. Why did this have to happen? What would be her purpose now that she could no longer die? Would she ever see her mother and father again? Would she ever find Will and was it even possible for them to start a family?

"Well, here's a face I never thought I'd see in a place like this."

Elizabeth carefully lifted her head to see the one and only Jack Sparrow standing there with an amused grin set on his face. "Jack, what are you..."

"Doing here? Its Tortuga isn't it. Besides, I'd 'eard strange things were afoot and wanted to investigate for meself."

"Jack, it isn't safe. You must leave."

"Now normally, I would love," he said before taking a seat next to her "but the fact of the matter is, is that there is a wonderful reward for the one who stops the violence. Now, where's the whelp? Shouldn't he be here with you since you're married and all that?" Jack asked looking around.

Elizabeth sighed and looked into his eyes. His very soulful eyes. Soulful eyes that seemed mesmerized and lost in her face. She was so hungry; she hadn't eaten in days.

She lifted a hand and brought his neck to her mouth before she began to drink greedily.

He didn't even resist. Even his blood tasted of rum.

* * *

Ooo, twist. Thanks for reading. Expect an update tomorrow night. 


	4. Found

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

More twists.

* * *

Elizabeth could not move as she seemed to awaken from a dreamlike state after many hours.

There lay Jack Sparrow at her side. She had killed Jack Sparrow.

A man who was good even though he was a pirate. She began to sob uncontrollably. What was she becoming? She was so wrapped up in her sobs that she didn't see the hand lift to touch the neck.

Hearing a masculine groan, she turned to see that Jack had an eye open and he was looking at her very strangely. "What," he asked quietly for his throat was sore, "what did you do to me?"

Looking horrified, Elizabeth made to stand up and get away from him but he grabbed her leg so she fell over.

"Answer me," he said forcefully and without his trademark slur.

Elizabeth looked back at his angry face and almost began to cry there and then. "I'm sorry Jack."

The two of them stood up and he backed her up against the wall and held her there.

"What did you do to me?!"

"I turned you. I turned you into a vampire; like myself and Will," she said between the sobs.

Jack let her go and she collapsed.

"We were asleep and Will heard a noise. He told me to be ready and a few minutes later they entered our room. We fought them off as long as we could before one of them, a very big man, knocked Will's sword away and bit him. I was so distracted by that image that I was disarmed and bitten as well. When I woke up a few hours later, they were gone. All of them. And they took Will with them."

Given normal circumstances (ones that didn't involve him being bitten) Jack would've comforted her. Instead he waited for her to continue which she did after a few minutes.

"And then I had to deal with the reality that I've had something life changing, or altering that is causing me to do things I don't want to. Senses that let me know when there's a-a human there to bite or causing the deaths of innocents. And now I've gone and done the same to you. I wouldn't wish this on anyone Jack; I'm so sorry."

She began to sob some more and Jack pulled her into a hug to comfort her.

Suddenly, her eyes flew open and she stood. "We've got to get out of here."

"Why's that?"

"Jack, the sun's coming up. Come on."

She grabbed his hand and ran as fast as she could.

"This building is empty love," he said pointing to one that was nearby. She ran inside and pulled him with her. "Mind explaining that one to me?" he asked between breaths.

"Vampires die in sunlight. Don't you read?"

"Is that a trick question?"

Elizabeth sighed in an annoyed way before sitting down once again.

"That story you told still doesn't explain why you're here."

"It has to do with the murders Jack; it's them what's causing it."

"Them?"

"The ones who turned me and Will. They're killing people for sport and I'm sure they've got Will with them. We're going to have to wait until the sun goes down before we search."

"And until then?"

"Until then we've got to come up with a plan."

"Planning is my middle name."

**

* * *

**When the sun had completely disappeared over the horizon, Elizabeth and Jack exited their hiding spot and began to search for anything unusual. 

"Where exactly did you hear these events were taking place?" Elizabeth asked.

"Just on the outside of the town; there are some communities where families live."

At Elizabeth's surprised face, Jack shrugged. "It's not the best but it's all these people have."

"What about your crew?" she asked feeling guilty again.

Jack flinched having not thought of them. "We'll cross that road when we come to it."

When they came upon the rather ramshackled houses, a dog almost immediately came upon them. It barked something angry and they just barely got away.

"And to think dogs used to love me," Jack said causing Elizabeth to roll her eyes.

"Oi, someone shut that mutt up," a voice said.

Elizabeth and Jack looked to each other before turning to see someone point a gun at the animal. The gun went off and there was a soft noise that the dog made before it fell. Elizabeth put her face on Jack's shoulder as unshed tears came. Jack lightly touched her face to remove said tears before he turned to see five dark shadows standing around it.

"I believe its dead," the voice of Rose announced.

"Then let's get a move on," Hugo said.

The group went on their way and Elizabeth lifted her head and nodded to Jack.

**

* * *

**They waited a few minutes and listened to them enter a home. All it took was one scream from a woman to cause them to run over. They were grabbed by Hugo and Kiara. 

"Let me go," Elizabeth said struggling.

A second later, Richard exited the house with Rose on his one side and Will on the other. Elizabeth gasped in shock for Will had a small line of blood along the side of his mouth.

"Another good kill," Richard said before laughing.

Elizabeth was mortified and looked to Jack who seemed upset as well. Will turned to look at them but it seemed like he could not see the people who stood before him.

"Elizabeth?" he said in an odd voice as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

* * *

I know what you're thinking: It's about time Will showed up. Sorry I waited so long. The next two chapters are basically what Will was going through while Elizabeth was still in Port Royal. Thanks for reading. 


	5. Ship

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

And here's Will...

* * *

Will was very, very confused when he awoke on the deck of a ship.

"Ahh, you are awake young one."

He turned his head carefully to see a woman with long black hair and a beautiful face staring at him. He suddenly felt a slight pain in his neck as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Don't worry," the woman said in a motherly way "the pain will go away in a few hours. I must go tell Richard you are awake."

With that, the woman left Will's side and he continued to lay there. What was going on? The last thing he remembered was fighting alongside Elizabeth and then he felt pain in his neck before passing out. Where was Elizabeth; did they take her too?

"Welcome youngest brother." Will jumped to his feet and looked at the elegantly dressed man who stood before him.

"Bow to your superiors,' the woman at his side barked.

Will did as they asked and asked no questions such as why he was listening to these people.

"You may rise now," the leader said.

Will got to his feet and the man smiled.

"I love it when the reek of fear," he whispered to the woman at his side. She gave off a high pitched laugh that sounded more like a shriek before walking away.

"I assume you have questions; they can all be answered after we've eaten."

"Where's my wife?" Will asked furiously.

"You need not concern yourself with that at the moment. Come, we'll eat."

Will would've protested if not for the fact he was so hungry. He followed the man into what Will assumed to be the galley where three other people were waiting (one of which the woman from earlier) and there were goblets of what might've been some sort of red wine.

"Come; sit by my side young one."

Will hoped they'd stop calling him that soon as he took his seat. After his time spent with pirates, Will knew to always keep himself prepared for the unexpected. As far as he knew, these people were the enemy.

"You must be hungry," the other woman asked.

Not giving a verbal response, Will just nodded. The woman smiled and pointed to the cup. "Then drink up and we'll tell you everything you wish to know."

Will looked at the cup with the red liquid inside that smelled faintly of something metallic. He picked it up and noticed that no one else was doing the same. The women motioned for him to drink and he did what they asked, however slowly it was accomplished. At first he wanted to spit the drink out but the more it went down his throat the more he found himself enjoying it.

"What is that?" he asked a few minutes later.

"Blood dear child; blood."

Okay, things had suddenly gone from weird to weirder. If it was still in his mouth he would've spat it out but instead he jumped to his feet. The leader raised a hand and Will suddenly could not feel any part of his body.

Not being able to move, Will had to speak. "What did you do to me?"

Instead of answering his question, they asked him another one.

"Did you like that?"

What the hell did that have to do with anything? Of course he didn't like it; right? So what if he felt better and stronger. He felt afraid to answer because the truth was: he did.

"You are one of our first converts in years," the man said with a sinister grin.

"Converts?" he said in a high pitched voice. Will suddenly felt his body again and he flexed his fingers before looking at this man who changed him even without using his own hands. "Tell me the truth; why am I here?"

The man snickered before putting a hand under Will's chin and having the boy look up to him. "You are here because you have turned."

"Turned?"

"You are now a part of a special sect, the very shadows of the underworld. You are a vampire young William."

**

* * *

**Will needed some time to process everything. He was led to a separate cabin since the sun was set to rise in an hour. 

Will knew enough about vampire lore to know that they would shrivel and die in the sunlight. He chose to sit in the corner of his cabin rather than on the bed to think.

What was he going to do now? He couldn't very well go back to Elizabeth; not like this. Not as a monster. There weren't many options he could accomplish in his foreseeable future.

Will sincerely hoped that wherever she was that Elizabeth knew how much he loved her but there was no chance of him to return to her. Eternity alone.

Will sighed as he brought his head to his knees. A part of him wanted to go to sleep there and then, when he suddenly heard something moving just outside the door. Will got up and put his ear to the door and listened. There were people bustling out there. And if that wasn't bad enough, he could hear a sort of drumming sound coming from each of them.

As the drumming grew louder in sound, his thirst grew to be almost maddening. He had to go out there and feed.

No, he had to hold himself back.

But a little voice in the back of his head said that he needed more nourishment; he needed to get stronger. Will clutched at his hair and almost screamed before collapsing onto his bed.

He stared at the ceiling and tried to drown out the voice with thoughts about Elizabeth. Just wait till nightfall, he kept telling himself.

But could he wait that long?

* * *

So Will's experience isn't much different than Elizabeth's then. Remember, Will doesn't know Elizabeth was bitten as well since he was bitten first. Thanks for reading 


	6. Together

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

The ship seemed to arrive at the dock a bit sooner than Will would've liked. The sun had long ago set and he had opened the window in his cabin to look out. 

He sighed as he looked over to the village full of innocent people. A second later he caught a whiff of rum and realized this was no ordinary place.

This was Tortuga.

**

* * *

**Why Tortuga of all places? 

Will wondered that as he was led though the streets of the town with his murderers like they were but mere shadows in the night. He walked with his head down and tried to drown out the sound of heart's pumping blood in people's bodies with thoughts of his lovely Elizabeth.

"Here we are," Richard finally said while pointing before them.

Everyone began to talk excitedly and Will finally looked up. All that stood before them was a modest cottage with no lights on.

"What're we doing here?" he asked.

"It's time to feed dear boy," Kiara said pushing him along.

"Hugo, if you will," Richard said indicating the door.

The big man pulled the door open and they all walked inside as though they lived there themselves. From behind a closed door, Will could hear someone snoring softly. Then more snoring and deep breathing was heard.

Richard went over to one of the doors and pushed it open with his foot. The people in bed jumped up and would've made a run for it if not for the fact that the group was blocking the exits.

Will would've gone over to help them if not for the fact that Kiara had grabbed him and had such a strong hold on him.

Rose grabbed the nearest person (the wife) and brought her over to Will. "Drink up son," she said exposing her neck to Will.

He watched as she trembled in fright but unfortunately concentrated more on the hunger within him.

Somehow he knew exactly what he had to do and it frightened him a lot. His tongue moved experimentally in his mouth as it watered, finding that his canine teeth were exceptionally sharp and long. Will bent forward and did the task. Having it slide down his throat was euphoric. The woman's deep breaths began to lessen and she grew limp in Rose's arms. He stopped when he was finished and Rose smiled and gave out an excited squeal.

Richard disposed of the husband quickly and they left.

Will was the last out the door when he heard something from within one of the rooms. Making sure the others were gone, he put his ear and listened. He heard the light breaths of a child. Their parents had just been murdered and yet they had no idea. Will had never felt so low in his life; but there was no way to change it now. He was no better than the rest of them. He was a vampire; now and for the rest of time.

**

* * *

**Throughout the remainder of the week, Will adapted to this life with those people. 

He couldn't be with Elizabeth any longer; not like this. He hated these people for what they did but after he had his first kill he knew that deep down he was no better. Deep down, this was what he wanted. He got the shock of his life however when, after exiting a house after a kill he saw two people he never thought he'd see again.

"Elizabeth?"

His wife pulled herself out of Kiara's arms and straight into Will's.

He hugged her tightly. "You shouldn't be here," he said.

It was then that he noticed something that should not be noticed. Elizabeth had no heartbeat. He then looked to Jack Sparrow and there was nothing from him as well. Everything was oddly silent and the beating of the hearts was far distant from them.

Will turned and walked over to Richard. "You turned them didn't you."

It was more of a statement than a question.

"As a matter of fact, I've never seen this man in my life," Richard said pointing to Jack. "Have any of you seen this man?"

"I haven't," Kiara said.

"Nor have I," Rose said.

Hugo just shook his head not saying a word.

"Well now; if it wasn't any of us and it wasn't you then that leaves but one culprit."

All heads turned to look at Elizabeth. She just glared at the group (but not Will). Will on the other hand felt like he was looking at Elizabeth through new eyes.

"Will you've got to believe me; I had no other choice."

Will shook his head and kissed her on the cheek. "I know love."

He then spun around to punch Richard when the man grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly thus causing Will to collapse. Elizabeth was at his side a moment later.

"Come, let's go."

Hugo dropped Jack and the four vampires just left them there to themselves staring after their retreating backs. It was like they were bullies who got tired of their victims and left them to find something else to damage.

"Will they come back?" Rose asked.

"Almost certainly," Richard responded.

* * *

This is the last update for the weekend. Next should be around Wednesday (and we're finally inching closer to the WE stuff) Thanks for reading. 


	7. Eternal Love

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Thanks for the reviews. Finally some WE moments :-) Enjoy.

* * *

There was nothing better to either one of them to be held in the arms of your beloved. 

Jack was beginning to get annoyed at the love fest and hungry unfortunately. He experimentally sniffed the air and found a scent that caused his mouth to water. Jack made sure they were occupied before going off to feed on his own.

**

* * *

**When they both released the other, they stared into each other's eyes as if they'd just met. 

"Hello," Will said.

Elizabeth smiled and snuggled up to his shoulder. "I thought I'd never find you."

"How did you know where they brought me?"

"I learned the art of listening." She then stood upright and noticed that Jack had gone missing. "Jack?"

Will looked around and tried to find any sign of the pirate. There was none. "Jack?" he called out as well.

All it took was one scream for them to run in its direction.

**

* * *

**Jack found himself standing before a beautiful wench in a dark alley. The lass was absolutely stunning and he couldn't wait to sink his teeth into her, both literally and figuratively. "Ello love," he said seductively. 

The girl spun around and began to smile. "Evenin' sir. Might I quench your thirst?" she asked putting on as much charm as she could and Jack gave her his most charming smile.

"Oh you have no idea."

She smirked and they began to kiss. It all started innocently enough.

Jack then began to spread the kisses down her neck and the woman moaned in delight.

A moment later, he struck. He bit into the woman's soft flesh and drank to his hearts content. The woman screamed bloody murder and he plugged her mouth so she'd be quiet. It only took a few more minutes and the woman lay on the street; dead.

Will and Elizabeth turned down the alley a second too late.

"Jack how could you," Elizabeth said going to check for any sign of life.

"Well this isn't exactly what I had in mind myself to spend the rest of eternity like this. Like you two."

"Hey, we didn't chose this either," Will said coming to Elizabeth's defense.

"She's dead," Elizabeth said standing up.

The three of them stared at each other for a few minutes before realizing something important.

"We've got to get out of here," Will said. He grabbed Elizabeth's hand and the three of them ran to hide. They ended up back in the same place Jack and Elizabeth hid in earlier.

"We should be safe here for a little while," she said before collapsing onto a crate.

**

* * *

**The hours went by very, very slowly for them. 

Or was it quickly.

Immortal beings had no use for time since death never happened. Everything happens in an instant. Before long, the sun was rising and they knew they would be trapped till nightfall together. They remained in the shadows not speaking.

Will had his arm wrapped around Elizabeth and Jack sat on the other end. It wasn't until Elizabeth yawned that they realized just how tired they were. "Maybe we should try and get some sleep; at least for now," Will said.

"Sounds good to me," Jack said placing his hat over his face and leaning back.

Elizabeth and Will kissed before she leaned onto his shoulder and fell asleep. Will didn't feel relaxed enough at the moment and just made sure that everyone was safe and sound till he too fell into that familiar oblivion.

**

* * *

**Elizabeth woke at some point near dusk and tried to remember just what had happened before. 

Vampires. Oh, that brought her up to speed.

She was still in Will's warm embrace and looked lovingly at her husband (now and forever, till death do us part: eat your heart out) before giving him a loving kiss on the nose.

His eyes fluttered open and he looked to her and smiled. "Evening Gorgeous," he said in that oh so sexy, just woke up voice.

She smiled and before either knew it they were kissing. And from kissing, they moved on to those things that newlyweds were supposed to do.

"Will," she moaned. Will's shirt was removed and Elizabeth's dress was almost off when she noticed someone was missing. "Wait, where's Jack?"

* * *

It's POTC week on our website. Come and join us in our fun. There's a link on my profile to Hide The Rum. And Jack has bitten someone now as well. Thanks for reading. 


	8. Space

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Thanks for the reviews guys. I was bored so I decided to update. Enjoy.

* * *

"Tell me he's not out biting someone else?" Elizabeth asked as they ran into the chaos of the main town. 

"We can only hope for the best." Will answered.

They ran until they arrived at the dock. Jack Sparrow was making his way back to them and he seemed very upset.

The two of them ran to his side and the questions started.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

"You didn't bite someone else did you?" Will asked.

He shook them off and continued on his way without saying even one bloody word.

Elizabeth realized what he had just done, the sacrifice he'd made. Sure enough, when she looked back at the harbor the Pearl was leaving her Captain behind.

**

* * *

**All was silent in the days afterward. 

Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. And eventually they turned into years.

Jack had left them shortly after the first month to roam on his own without those who ruined his life. Sure he wanted to be immortal; but not immortal and away from his beloved sea as a vampire.

Will and Elizabeth stayed together of course. Going on the hunt had become rather difficult since they were so morally opposed to it. However, when the blood lust took control, there was no stopping them.

It was almost impossible to control at times and through time they adjusted. Will would usually do the hunting while Elizabeth helped whenever necessary.

**

* * *

**Elizabeth brought herself back to reality and looked to her husband who was still by her side looking down at her. 

"You didn't fall asleep did you?" he asked with a slight grin upon his pale face.

A face that used to be handsomely tan.

"Of course not. Just reminiscing."

The year was 2007 and they were almost 300 years old and didn't look a day over 20. They had kept to the rules of lore and were still alive because of it.

The two had moved to the America and hadn't left it but still retained their accents.

They watched as a drunken homeless man tried to make out with a tree before deciding to move on their way.

"I think it's about time we go home," Will said.

He helped her up like the gentleman he still was and they went to their modest home. It wasn't anything fancy at all. The neighbors believed them to work at night and that was why they were never seen in broad daylight.

Will grabbed the nearest newspaper and began to read while Elizabeth picked up a novel she hadn't finished.

It was the image of the perfect family if not for the fact they were undead.

"Look at this Elizabeth," Will said pointing to an article in the paper.

She leaned over and began to read aloud. "Five unusual deaths in the past five weeks."

"And there aren't any leads or anything," Will said taking it back.

"Seems odd."

"But that's not all. Look at these pictures."

Elizabeth looked and there was one with a blanket over a person but their hands were exposed; one of which held a cross. The other showed an image of their neck with two puncture wounds and dried blood coming from it.

"It can't be them," she said.

"Seems like them. Should we investigate?"

"Investigate? You make it sound like this is some detective's game."

Will gave her a look and she sighed.

"Alright, but we'll start tomorrow."

"That's all I ask for," he said before kissing her.

* * *

And here you all thought Jack was going to stick with them. I finished most of the preliminary writing for the story and its going to have about 19 chapters. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter coming soon. 


	9. Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

The next night they decided to take a walk around the town to find out anything they could about the deaths that were occurring. 

"Maybe we can find someone who isn't drunk to help."

They turned the corner and walked right into a priest.

"So sorry Father," Will said helping the man up.

"No no, it's quite alright," the man said before getting a good look at him.

Elizabeth began to get nervous so she spoke up. "What're you doing out so later Father?"

"I was on my way to give someone their last rights," he said still looking at him.

"Well then we shouldn't keep you sir," Will said.

The priest gave them one last, searching looking before nodding and walking off.

"Do you think he could sense us?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know but it really seemed like he could."

It wasn't long afterwards that Elizabeth could hear a scream from nearby.

"Come on," she said pulling her husband along with her.

**

* * *

**The two stood before a common looking home. The lights were all out and there was not a sound to be heard save for the wind blowing around them. 

Slowly the two walked up to the front door and found it slightly ajar. Silently they walked into the house. They listened for any slight movements and Elizabeth heard someone upstairs.

It sounded like they were crying. Up the stairs they went. The walls along the way had a line of dried blood.

Someone had died tonight.

"That room," Will said pointing.

At the end of the hallway, a door was slightly ajar again and a lamp had been turned on. Sobbing was heard from within.

"Hello?" Will called out "Is anybody in here?"

The two entered the room to find a scene before them.

A girl, no older than 15 was sitting over the body of another girl who looked no older than 8. They both had dark brown hair, fair skin and wore their pajamas as they had probably been asleep. The littlest one had two puncture wounds in her neck and she was twitching something fierce.

"Stay back," the older girl said shielding her sister from view.

"It's alright, we're not going to hurt you," Elizabeth said raising her hands to show she meant no harm.

The girl looked to both of them and nodded before slowly removing herself. Will went to the little girl's side and gave her a quick look over.

When he was finished, he slowly moved away from her. "Elizabeth, they turned her."

"What?" she said before checking the girl herself.

Sure enough, she was showing all the signs.

"What's wrong with Sophie?" the sister asked coming over.

Will and Elizabeth looked to each other unsure of what they should say.

"Those bad men and women who came; they were vampires."

"Yes," Elizabeth said. "And what is your name and where are your parents?"

"I'm Gabriella but I mostly go by Gabby. I gue-guess you didn't pass my parents room."

The girl couldn't speak any longer and broke down completely. Elizabeth went over and gave her a hug.

A tiny moan caught their attention and Will looked down to see little Sophie coming to.

"What happened?" the girl asked rubbing her eyes.

"Sophie," Gabby said running over to hug her "are you alright?"

Sophie had a strange expression on her face and Elizabeth quickly pulled Gabby away as the girl lunged at her big sister exposing her fangs. Will grabbed tightly to the girl and held her back.

"No," Gabby muttered before beginning to cry on Elizabeth's shoulder. "She's so young. She won't be able to handle it by herself. Why couldn't they have bitten me instead?"

Little Sophie looked her big brown eyes into Will's.

"Who are you? What happened? Why do I feel weird?"

Will wasn't completely sure as to how he could answer her; he wasn't very good with children. Ages ago, he and Elizabeth had wanted to start a family but...

Elizabeth looked over at Will and Sophie talking before turning back to Gabby. "Gabby, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes," the girl said.

"What if I told you there was a way for you to be with your sister but it came with a big sacrifice. Would you do it?"

The two of them looked again to the small girl (who was currently making Will laugh at something) and slowly Gabby began to nod.

"I'd do anything for her."

Elizabeth nodded and moved the hair away from the girl's neck.

"You're one of them; aren't you?" Gabby said clearly frightened.

"Yes, but I didn't choose this. You have a choice unlike me, my husband and your sister."

Gabby looked one last time at her sister and gave her a reassuring smile before pushing her hair back. Elizabeth nodded to Will and he covered Sophie's eyes as Elizabeth did the deed.

* * *

Those poor girls. Thanks for reading guys. An update wil come tomorrow morning. 


	10. Before

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Memories in italics

* * *

As Elizabeth was tucking Gabby into a bed for the moment, Will was sitting with Sophie in the kitchen. He had poured her a glass of warm milk and now the two of them were just staring at each other. 

"You're very pale," she said cocking her head to the side.

"I know," he said.

"Am I going to be pale like that too?"

"Yes."

They lapsed back into silence as Elizabeth came back into the room.

"How do you like your milk Sophie," Elizabeth asked leaning to be eye level with the girl.

"It's good. Thank you," she said taking another sip.

Elizabeth caressed the girl's face before turning to her husband. Motioning that she wanted to talk to him alone, they left Sophie to her milk.

**

* * *

**Will stood in front of Elizabeth and crossed his arms. "So, I guess we're going to have to keep them here." 

"Well what do you expect Will, they've got nowhere else to go. Not now that they're turned."

"I know Elizabeth; I know," he said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I just feel so sorry for them, you know. They both still had their lives to live. This should not have happened."

"We can't change the past Elizabeth. We can only make sure that the future is better."

"Excuse me," a voice said from the doorway.

They turned to see Sophie standing there unsure of what was going on.

"Yes dear?" Elizabeth asked.

"I finished my milk and put the cup in the sink. Can I go to see my sister?"

"Of course you can darling."

Sophie gave them a happy smile and ran up the stairs.

"That girl is just too adorable," Elizabeth said.

She walked into the kitchen and Will followed behind her. When she arrived at the sink, Elizabeth felt Will place his hands on her hips as she began to wash the cup.

"Have I told you how much I loved you today?" Will asked sexily into her ear.

She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't believe you have."

He leaned down to kiss her and for a moment all was blissful.

"Ewww."

The two jumped away from each other to see Gabby (looking a little worse for her wear) and Sophie standing in the doorway.

"Oh, are you feeling alright Gabby," Elizabeth asked.

"...Is that a trick question?" the girl responded before going to sit on the couch.

"It'll take some getting used to," Will said sitting in a nearby chair.

Sophie ran and sat next to her sister while Elizabeth remained standing. "Think you're both up to telling us what happened tonight?"

The two girls looked to each other before nodding.

**

* * *

**_Another dull day at school, Gabby thought to herself as she dropped her backpack on the ground._

_"Gabriella!" her mother shouted._

_"What Mom?" she shouted back._

_"Can you watch your sister for a little while? We have that big dinner tonight and can't find a babysitter."_

_Gabby sighed. "Alright."_

_A few hours later after the sun had gone down, the two of them were on their way to the video store (on foot) to rent a movie for the evening._

_"And nothing with anyone who's names start with J or O," Sophie said._

_"How about Corpse Bride?"_

_"Okay."_

_Little sisters, they think they know everything when they really don't. On their way, Gabby almost walked into some pale boy._

_"Sorry about that," the boy said._

_"It's alright," she said before looking up at him._

_She was immediately taken in by his eyes; they were the most gorgeous shade of green._

_"Come on Gabby," Sophie said pulling her away._

_As she walked, she continued to stare at the boy hoping to remember his face if she ever ran into him again._

**

* * *

**_Once back at the house, Gabby ordered them a pizza and they watched the movie after putting on their pajamas._

_When it was finished, it was nearly Sophie's bedtime. "You know the rules. You've got to be in bed by 9 on weekends."_

_"Alright, goodnight," she said giving her a kiss on the cheek._

_Gabby waited until she was upstairs before putting LOTR in. Why not enjoy both of her favorite actors tonight? Unfortunately she fell asleep half way through it._

_Slowly she heard the front door begin to open. Believing it to be only her parents, Gabby just sighed and turned over continuing to rest._

_Footsteps went up the stairs and suddenly someone pulled her off the couch and onto the floor. She looked up into literally the face of evil as the man before her practically leered and laughed at her. Then Gabby heard a high pitched scream from upstairs that she recognized._

_"Sophie!" she shouted while running up the stairs._

**

* * *

**"I came upstairs to find a man leaning over my sister. He, he looked like someone from out of the history books." 

"He was dressed like a pirate," Sophie said.

"A pirate?" Will asked clearly concerned.

"Yes; he was the one who bit my sister."

Will and Elizabeth looked to each other.

"Jack," she said.

**

* * *

**Unbeknownst to any of them, someone was looking into their downstairs window. Their eyes alight with green fire as they ran to tell the others they had found them).

* * *

See, they're still in love. Okay, I don't have the proper know how to write a proper sex scene so you'll get mentions of it before and after. Also Smithy: I'm working on your challenge and picturing Will in a policeman's uniform was the highlight of my morning. 


	11. Day

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Dawn was approaching and that meant it was just about time to go to sleep.

"We're sleeping in the basement," Sophie asked.

Her hand was clutched in her sister's as they walked down the stairs.

"That's right. It's the furthest away from the sun so it cannot harm us," Will said.

When they reached the downstairs, it was almost like a second house itself.

"You'll both have to share a bed for now. Do you mind that?" Elizabeth asked.

"No," the two girls said at once.

Elizabeth turned the light on in a nearby room and allowed them to go inside.

"But I thought vampires slept in coffins?" Gabby asked.

Will's eyebrows rose. "Do you want to sleep in a coffin? Personally, I don't like being enclosed in tight spaces."

"Sleep tight girls," Elizabeth said and closed the door behind them before the both of them walked into their own room at the other end of the hallway.

**

* * *

**Sophie jumped onto the bed and Gabby turned the light off. The two climbed under the sheets and lay side by side staring at the ceiling. 

"Gabby?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah Soph?"

"I miss Mommy and Daddy," she said before beginning to cry.

Gabby moved to her side and wrapped her arms around her giving her some comfort as she began to cry as well. It had been a long night.

"It's alright sis, I miss them too," she said rubbing the girl's back.

"But why did we have to live and they had to die?"

"I don't know."

"I'm glad you're at least okay," Sophie said.

"We'll be fine. Will and Elizabeth will make sure we stay safe."

Sophie moved away and rubbed her eyes. "I'm glad we were found by them. They seem nice."

Gabby then let her sister go and wiped away her own tears. "But you know what, Mommy and Daddy wouldn't want us to cry over them right? We're stronger than that."

"I know; I just miss them," Sophie said.

"Everything will be fine. Me, Elizabeth and Will won't let anything happen to you."

The two girls smiled at each other in the darkness before turning over and trying to fall asleep.

**

* * *

**Elizabeth finished putting on her negligee and climbed into the bed next to her husband. 

Will looked away from the crossword puzzle he was working on to his beloved wife who seemed close to tears. "Elizabeth, what's wrong? Is it the girls?"

"A little. Will I feel so sorry for them. They just seem like calm, innocent angels and I'm so sorry this had to happen to them. They're so young."

He didn't have a proper response for her. Instead he kissed her on the forehead and turned off the lamp. His thoughts were more or less centered on a certain former pirate friend turned evil vampire.

Was this his way of getting revenge? How did Jack know where they were anyway? No, it was probably a coincidence and nothing more.

**

* * *

**Meanwhile a few miles away a teenage boy was sitting in a chair reading a manga comic when the door to his room opened. 

"It's only you Dad. You almost scared me," he said before returning to his book.

"Shouldn't you be asleep by now or something?" his father asked.

"Yeah and shouldn't you."

His father sighed as he removed his boots and jacket.

The teen wrinkled his nose. "You know you really should update your outfit. Try to fit in a bit more with the times. I know I did."

"Well, you're young. I'm old."

"Not that old. Not as old as the others."

"Listen Steven."

"It's Steve, _Jack_."

Jack Sparrow glared at his surrogate son before muttering and shaking his head. "Maybe you're right. Maybe it is time to drop the pirate act. I haven't done any o' that in ages. But I'm keeping the bandana."

"Whatever floats your boat," Steve said with a smirk as a boot sailed above his head.

**

* * *

**While Jack and Steve were having their own little moment together, the other vampires were meeting. 

"And just why didn't we take the girl with us? We could've done so many things with her. Made her a little blood sucking machine," Kiara said to Richard.

The man in response said nothing and smirked. "We didn't take her because I wanted them to come to us."

"You've got a plan?" Hugo asked.

"I've got a plan," he said fingering something inside of his pocket.


	12. Hunt

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

I think a running theme in this story is that love can stand through anything. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Gabby woke up with an unquenched thirst. She knew what that meant and she promptly sighed and brought the blanket over her head wanting to go back to sleep.

Being a very literate girl, she had read something on just about every subject. When a vampire was thirsty, that meant they needed to feed. And if they didn't feed in the proper time then all hell broke loose.

Turning to see that Sophie was still asleep, she carefully got out of the bed and tried to find either the bathroom or the kitchen.

Gabby went upstairs to find that Will was putting on a jacket and Elizabeth was brushing some dirt off of it. "Where're you going?"

Both of them jumped and turned to look at her.

"It's time to go out on the hunt," Will said adjusting his collar.

"I want to come with you," Gabby blurted out.

"Oh, Gabby no..." Elizabeth started.

"I need to go. Please."

The two of them looked to each other and Will finally nodded.

"Now you're going to need some proper clothes so come on," Elizabeth said pulling her into their bedroom.

Will, having nothing better to do, just plopped himself into the chair and turned on the television.

**

* * *

**Before long the girl was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a blue turtleneck sweater along with one of Elizabeth's old coats. 

"Alright now, stay by my side and don't do anything stupid like get us caught."

"Relax Will; I'll just be a quiet little angel."

Will turned and snorted while Gabby smiled exposing her fangs.

"So how do you hunt exactly?" she asked putting her hands in her pockets.

"Well, it's unfortunately fairly simple. We kill a person and drink their blood. This time though we're going to have to bring the body with us so Elizabeth and your sister can drink it as well."

"Sounds horrible. Oh, there's one."

Will looked to where she was pointing and sure enough they heard that familiar thump-thump noise.

"Okay, just watch," Will said exposing his fangs now as well.

He turned around and Gabby winced.

The body lay on the ground and Gabby closed the man's eyes. At Will's confused look, she sighed and shrugged. "It felt weird that he was looking at me. Now what?"

Will wiped the excess blood off of his face. "You've got to drink it. It might be a bit weird at first but try not to drink all of it. I don't want to have to get someone else."

Gabby bent over and Will stood by making sure no one was coming. As she drank, she felt her strength returning to her. After another couple of minutes, she had enough and sat up.

"After awhile you can wean yourself to drink less so that there's enough to go around you know."

Will picked up the body when he suddenly heard a rustle in the bushes. "Gabby, wait here," he said. He put the body on the ground and went to examine whatever it was. "Who's there? Show yourself."

Gabby stood by at the ready and in case she was needed.

"Get out here now!" he shouted.

Not even a second later, something jumped out of the bush and attacked him. They rolled on the floor for a few minutes and the other one suddenly got up and ran away.

"Will, are you alright?" Gabby asked running over.

"I'm fine," he said before clutching his arm. He showed it to Gabby and it was bleeding a little.

"I didn't know vampires could bleed," she said.

"Well they do. We've got to get back to the house. I don't have a good feeling about this."

Will grabbed the body and took one more, long look around before they went back to the house.

**

* * *

**"What kept you?" Elizabeth asked. 

"Ran into a little trouble," Gabby said.

Elizabeth put her hands on her hips and looked to her husband for an answer.

"I'll tell you later. Here you go." He removed a few containers with blood in them onto the table and Elizabeth took them into the kitchen so Sophie wouldn't see.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Gabby whispered yet again.

"I'm fine. You don't need to worry about a thing," he said with a half smile.

"Gabby, you're back!"

The girl turned just in time for the girl to jump into her arms.

"Goodness you're getting heavy."

While it seemed like everyone was occupied, Will stole away upstairs to change. He looked at the mark again and it still stung a bit. Will quickly changed his shirt and ran back downstairs just as Elizabeth was bringing a tray of cups into the room.

"Drink up everyone," she said with a heavy sigh.

They all grabbed one and raised them as though to toast before drinking.

**

* * *

**"Did you do it?" 

"Yes Master. They should be ours soon."

"Excellent. Thank you Jack."

Jack Sparrow nodded and left to go back to his room.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review. 


	13. Home

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

The four of them walked through the darkness in almost absolute silence. Sophie clutched Gabby's hand tightly and she held on. Before long they all came before a familiar house with yellow police tape wrapped around it. 

"Let's go," Will said.

Carefully they walked inside and the girls ran upstairs.

"Just grab whatever you need, we need to get on our way," Elizabeth called after them.

**

* * *

**Gabby opened the door to their room and Sophie ran in right away. "Stay calm, I'll pack." 

She grabbed the suitcase that was under her bed and began to throw clothes inside.

"Gabby, can we bring this too?"

The teen looked up to see that Sophie was holding up a picture that was taken last Christmas. It was a family shot from early in the morning when they were opening their gifts. Sophie smiling widely at her new board game, Gabby with her jeans, Mom and Dad with their gift. Even James their older brother had come home from college and was opening a new iPod. James was studying to be a doctor and was many years older than his sisters. Yet they loved each other anyway and that's what counted. It felt so long ago now.

"Sure Sophie; we can take it," Gabby said.

**

* * *

**Downstairs Elizabeth and Will were taking a walk around the house. 

"It's really a beautiful home," she said looking at the pictures all over the refrigerator.

Some were hand drawn while others were school pictures or shots of the family.

"Our Mom used to love to take pictures."

They turned to see the two girls standing in the doorway.

Gabby put the bag down and made her way over to smile at the pictures she found. "This one's from when I was in first grade," she said pointing to one. Her front teeth were missing and her hair was in pigtails.

"Who's the boy?" Will asked pointing to another picture.

"That's our older brother James. He's studying to be a doctor."

"We'd better go before someone notices the lights are on."

Will grabbed their suitcase ("What'd you pack, rocks?") and they were almost out when Sophie heard something.

"Someone's coming."

The garage door began to open and everyone blanched. They hid where ever they could and the back door opened.

**

* * *

**Keys were thrown onto the table and the refrigerator door opened and shut before a bottle was opened. 

He (for it was a man) drank to his heart's content before sighing and rubbing his eyes. These had been the two longest days of his life.

Parents murdered; sisters missing. Possibly kidnapped; probably dead.

James was alone now. There were so many things going wrong with his life. He was dropping out of med-school and his girlfriend dumped him. If there was just one way that he could know that everything would be alright.

One thing that let him know that his life had meaning.

At that moment, he heard a sneeze come from the vicinity of the couch.

**

* * *

**Why did she have to hide under there, Gabby thought to herself. She smacked herself on the head which in turn made another loud noise and formed a red mark. 

"Who's there?" James asked carefully leaving his seat and bottle.

Please don't answer; please don't answer.

Peeking out again from the curtains, she saw him inching closer and closer. Hiding once more, she clenched her eyes shut and waited for the inevitable.

Instead, she heard a metal object hit something hard and felt something fall over.

Gabby looked and her brother was lying on the ground unconscious with Elizabeth standing behind him with a candlestick from the table.

Sophie came out looking bashful. "Sorry," she said quietly.

"It's alright; just don't let it happen again."

Will appeared a moment later. "I take it this is your brother."

"Yeah, that's James alright. He looks downright sickly," Gabby said bending over him.

She quickly stood again and made sure not to step any closer. She didn't want to attack and kill her only brother.

"We'd better go," Will said. He grabbed the girl's suitcase and took Elizabeth's hand.

"Sorry James," she muttered.

Sophie gave him a very quick kiss on the cheek and Gabby gave him one as well.

"We love you," she whispered.

They had no idea whether or not they'd ever see him again but hopefully everything would turn out alright for him.

* * *

Yeah so they have a brother too. Thanks for reading 


	14. Worry

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Thanks for continuing to read this everyone and even review it. Last update for the weekend. Next should be around Tuesday

* * *

A few weeks went by and everything seemed to be going alright for the four of them. 

The Turner's sort of adopted the girls and they accepted them as their sort of parents. It wasn't the same of course but it was all they had. Plus, Will and especially Elizabeth liked having the girls around.

Not being able to have children themselves, it was a pleasant experience.

**

* * *

**One night while Elizabeth and Will were on the hunt, Sophie and Gabby were to stay put in a local park. At the moment Sophie was playing on the slide while Gabby was motionless on the swing. 

"Hey."

Both girls jumped and turned to see a boy leaning against the trunk of a tree. He seemed to be a bit pale and his hair was black and reached the base of his neck.

Sophie ran to her sister's side and the boy raised his hands.

"Easy, I come in peace."

"Honestly?" Gabby asked.

"Well I'm not exactly the most honest person there is but I'm honest about this. Honestly."

"What're you doing out so late? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"What can I say; I'm a rebel," he said walking closer to them. "I'm Steve and shouldn't you be in bed yourself."

Gabby gave him one of those looks.

"I don't get to know your name?"

"I don't trust you."

"Trust is a fleeting thing," he said with a shrug.

He turned away and Gabby found herself blushing. He was rather attractive and his accent was to die for. He gave them one last, piercing look with his green eyes and left.

Gabby watched him leave before Sophie pulled her away.

"Will and Elizabeth are probably almost finished. We should go."

"Right," Gabby said and left.

**

* * *

**"Anything interesting happen while we were gone?" Will asked. 

At the same time, the girls answered.

"No." "We met a boy."

"A boy," Elizabeth asked.

"Sophie," Gabby said annoyed.

"Who was it?" Will asked.

"His name was Steve. He just walked up to us and started talking about trust."

Will and Elizabeth shared a look.

"Thanks for telling us dear. We'll keep a close watch on it."

They continued with their makeshift meal and before long the girls went off to do their own thing.

Elizabeth started to clean up and Will remained stationary, thinking about how odd all this was. "Will, don't get too distracted. We've got plans tonight."

"I know," he said.

He stood up and sighed while stretching. "I'll be in the bedroom," he said and gave her a quick kiss and left.

Elizabeth quickly finished and went after him. It was their favorite time of day on a Thursday it always went unwasted. When she arrived, the lights were turned down low, music was coming from the nearby system and Will had sprinkled rose petals around the bed. Will himself was sitting cross-legged on the red silk sheets with his shirt off and pants still on looking at her with his hands under his chin and a smirk on his face.

"What kept you?" he asked.

"Stubborn stain," she said.

Elizabeth walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him and pushing him backwards onto his back. She looked down at him from above and smiled before opening the button on his pants. Will began to take off her shirt and looked at the beauty that was before him.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she said back and began to kiss him once again.

**

* * *

**The door opened again and James stumbled into his house. It was well past two a.m. and he was wasted. He collapsed onto the couch and lay there for the longest time staring at nothing. The police had no new leads on his sisters and in the meantime he buried his parents. 

Everything about his life just sucked. It just fucking sucked. What he wouldn't give for a sign or a message.

"It took you a long time to get back."

James jumped and looked to a dark corner. A lamp came on and sitting in a chair was a teenage boy. He looked like the sort that went to school with his sister; a punk boy.

"Who're you?" James asked with a slur.

"My name is Steve and I've got information about your sisters."

"My sisters? What could you possibly know about that?"

"I know that they were bitten by evil vampires."

James stared at him for a few minutes before he began to laugh. "You've got to be kidding me. Vampires. They don't fucking exist."

"Actually, they do. I am one as well."

"You're a vampire? What kind of weed are you smoking?"

The boy jumped to his feet and forced him against the wall pining him in place. "Your sisters are trapped and I know of a way to save them."

"How?" James was beginning to unfortunately believe this man.

"Join our side. Fight for us and we'll give them freedom."

"And why should I believe you?"

"You don't have to. But I know where they are. They were here just a little while ago with them before they were forced out of here. They are treated like vermin."

The more this boy continued to speak, the more James began to believe him.

"What can I do though against these vampires?"

"That's a good question," he said and quickly bit James.

Before long he was lying on the floor and Richard walked into the room.

"Excellent work Steven."

Steve nodded and Richard picked up the body and they left into the night.

* * *

Yes Smithy, hot vampire sex. Poor James getting caught up in the middle and all that. Thanks for reading. 


	15. Bonding

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Thanks for reading. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

James awoke many hours later on soft, silk sheets. His head was throbbing (probably from his hangover) and his neck hurt (probably from sleeping the wrong way).

Looking around, he saw that he wasn't in his own home. Was he so drunk last night that he ended up in some girl's home? Slowly things started to return to him.

Memories of being talked to by a boy. Something about vampires...

**

* * *

**Gabby sat in their backyard staring at the stars. There were so many up there and each was as beautiful as the one next to it. Who knew how long they'd be there but you just had to enjoy them while you could. 

"Mind if I sit here?"

She turned to see Will. "Not at all."

He sat by her side and looked up.

"They're beautiful aren't they," she whispered.

"Aye, I mean, yes they are?"

Gabby turned to them with a cocked eyebrow and a smirk. "Aye?"

"It's from my days as a pirate. Sort of."

"You were a pirate."

"Well I wasn't a pirate per say. I was a blacksmith."

"Blacksmith's were cool. Did you make a lot of cool stuff?"

Will chuckled. "Yes. Okay so technically I was only the apprentice but my master spent more time with a bottle than he did teaching me sometimes."

"Where are you from?" Gabby asked interested.

"England of course but when I was twelve I left after my Mum died to search for my Father. My Mum said he was a merchant sailor but it was a few years later that I discovered him to be a pirate."

"How did you meet your wife anyway?"

"That's a tale in itself. See, Elizabeth and her father were on their way from England as he was appointed the Governor of the city of Port Royal. Well, the ship that I was on was attacked by pirates and she saw me floating by the ship on a piece of driftwood. Well..."

**

* * *

**"Ahh, you are awake young one." 

James turned his head to see what was possibly the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen in his life.

"Come, we must go to Richard and let you feed and learn. You must be hungry."

"A little," James said placing a hand on his stomach.

"Then come. Come."

She reached out a hand and James took it. She led him out and down the hallway passing many closed doors along the way. He felt a little dizzy and disoriented but could not explain that at the moment.

"Here we are."

She pushed him ahead of her into what James assumed to be the dining room where five people sat. The woman took a seat and he was still standing there like an idiot.

"Come," the man at the head of the table said beckoning him foreword.

He walked past all of them, each of their eyes on him as he went. He finally sat at an empty seat and looked to a goblet that sat before him.

"You must be thirsty," he said.

James nodded and slowly picked up the goblet. He brought it to his lips and began to drink. It tasted oddly wonderful to him.

Everyone else did the same and when they were finished, the man turned to him. "Did you like it?"

"Yes," James said with a slow nod.

The others around the table whispered to each other until the man threw a fist down to make them quiet.

"Now, I believe you want some information on your beloved sisters."

"Yes, I need to know that they're alright."

A big man to his left produced some paper and James saw that they were pictures. The girls were in the park in one picture and leaving his family's home in another.

"I take it these are the two who have them," he said pointing to the two taller people.

"They are William and Elizabeth Turner. Mr. Thompson, we can help you get them back. What are you willing to give for their safety?"

"Myself. Please." James was desperate at this point.

"Then we'll help you."

James glanced around the table and the only one who didn't seem to be pleased with this transaction was the man sitting across from him. He was wearing a plain black shirt and his hair was tied back with a red bandana. He shook his head a bit and seemed to sigh.

"Welcome to the Brotherhood," the head man said extending a hand.

**

* * *

**Gabby was now laughing outright. 

"It's not that funny."

"Oh yes it is."

Elizabeth looked outside and smiled. "Guys, you'd better come in soon," she said.

The two of them looked surprised to see her but nodded all the same.

"I had fun. We should do this again," Gabby said with a smile.

"We should," Will said returning the smile. She walked into the house and Elizabeth walked outside as Will looked to the sky again.

"It looks almost like you can reach out and touch it," he whispered to her.

He led her back into the house and hand in hand they went into their bedroom.

* * *

Thanks for reading. 


	16. Helpless

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

"William Turner, you are the world's greatest lover." 

Will smiled and leaned over her. "Trying to give me an ego boost or what?"

"I'm serious. I hate the cards that destiny dealt us but it's wonderful that we can go through this, all of this, together."

Will leaned over her and began to kiss her passionately. Elizabeth smiled into it and wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands worked their magic on her. She managed to get on top of him and both moaned in delight.

"Oh Will."

**

* * *

**Gabby meanwhile had gotten a little hungry and went to the refrigerator to have a little something. Hidden behind a carton of milk, she found an extra piece of chocolate cake. 

"They've been holding out on me," she muttered as she grabbed it.

Her sister was tucked in for the day and Will and Elizabeth were doing whatever it was the Will and Elizabeth did at this time.

Slowly the girls were being weaned off of blood so that they could at least have other things besides it. It felt so good to have the taste of chocolate in her mouth again.

**

* * *

**Will rolled off Elizabeth and both were panting. 

"Unfortunately I think that's enough for today."

"We need to sleep sometime," Will said with a shrug.

He kissed Elizabeth on the forehead and turned over turning off the lamp and getting comfortable under the covers.

"Good night Will."

"I think you mean 'Good day'."

"No, I meant good night."

Will smirked and closed his eyes.

**

* * *

**The minute the sun disappeared on the horizon, they were out and ready. They told James in the most unflattering terms that he was now a vampire and there was no going back. 

The whole group, except for that Jack character, had come to do the duty needed. He wanted his sisters back and nothing, nothing was going to stand in his way of retrieving them.

"Let's move," Richard said.

**

* * *

**Elizabeth was the first to wake up and she had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. It just could not be described but it was something bad. 

Sighing, she got up and dressed trying not to wake Will in the process. He was a sound sleeper sometimes but other times he would just pace back and forth for hours and still not sleep afterwards.

Leaving the warm comfort of their bedroom, she went upstairs only to find Gabby sitting at the piano which sat in the corner of the room playing her heart out. They didn't know why they'd kept it when they'd bought the house as Will never learned and Elizabeth used to play when she was younger. She kept meaning to teach herself again but never seemed to get around to it. She played Fur Elise beautifully.

When the girl finished, Elizabeth clapped.

The girl jumped and turned around. "You heard that?" Gabby asked.

"Yes, you play very well."

"Thanks," she said blushing "I only took Piano for the fall semester at school and had a lot of fun with it."

"Well you should be very proud. You're a wonderful pianist."

"I'm not that great. I only got a B."

"Where's your sister?"

"Still sleeping I think. I hope."

Will came up the stairs then without his shirt and began to stretch and yawn.

"Hello sleepy-head," Elizabeth said walking over to him and giving him another kiss.

"What is that number 13 now?"

"Don't need to know that," Gabby said.

There was suddenly a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Elizabeth asked.

Will shushed her and pulled the two of them away to hide. The door smashed open and many feet walked inside.

"Find them," a voice that they recognized said.

Will and Elizabeth held onto each other tighter and Gabby sort of stood awkwardly at their side. She recognized that man's voice as his was from the night with his sister.

"Hello," a voice from above said. They looked up to see Rose hanging from the ceiling.

She jumped down as they began to run in different directions. However she grabbed hold of Gabby and lifted her off her feet.

"Let me go."

Hugo came from downstairs carrying Sophie and Will and Elizabeth were trapped in a corner before Richard and Steven.

"Come with us quietly and no one gets hurt," Richard said holding out a dagger in front of him. Just then, Kiara and James walked into the room.

"James," Sophie and Gabby shouted.

James had a vacant look on his face and he and the girl next to him left. Rose dragged Gabby outside and Hugo held onto Sophie. Will and Elizabeth walked hand in hand glaring the whole time as they all left the home.

The whole time Will wondered just where Jack was in all this.

* * *

We're on the home stretch. There's only three chapters left. Thanks for reading all and as usual please review. 


	17. Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Will and Elizabeth were being kept in holding cells next to each other. They held each other's hands and looked at each other trying to drink in the other's face. 

"What's going to happen?" Elizabeth whispered nervously.

"I don't know," he said shaking his head "They took the girls somewhere and I just hope they're alright. Did you notice that Jack wasn't with them?"

Elizabeth sighed. "Will," she said heavily.

"No Elizabeth; something is up with him."

"Why now all of a sudden?"

"I don't know. It's just a hunch."

Elizabeth reached into his cell and put a hand on his cheek causing him to look at her. "I believe you."

**

* * *

**"Let us out of here!" 

Gabby was banging on the door of a room that they were holding her and her sister in. The door suddenly flew open and James came in and pulled her into a bone breaking hug.

"Thank goodness you're alright," he said between the tears.

Sophie came by and he hugged her as well. "Where are Will and Elizabeth?" she asked.

"They're in some holding cells where they can't hurt you anymore."

Gabby turned and walked over to him. "What do you mean by that?"

James laid a hand on her shoulder and she looked up into his eyes. "The others have them safely locked away. Their execution will be in the morning."

"Execution!" Gabby shouted pushing him away and running to the door.

James quickly grabbed her and held her back.

"Let me go, I have to save them," she said struggling.

The door again flew open and two people were standing before them.

**

* * *

**Jack Sparrow and his sort of son Steven were standing at their door. Jack closed it behind him and no one said a word for a few minutes. He surveyed all of them with kind eyes. 

"You're the man who bit me," Sophie said pointing him out.

James looked at her in amazement.

"Aye, I am the man what bit you."

"But they said..."

"They lied to you Jimmy-boy," Jack said.

James frowned at his use of such a name while Gabby got a good look at Steven.

"You're the one from the park that night."

"Aye?"

She just shrugged. "You seemed taller."

"What do you want sir?" Sophie asked getting back to the point at hand.

Jack made sure there was complete silence. "I know that they are to be executed at dawn tomorrow."

"Yes," Gabby said with a nod.

"We are going to set them free."

"How?" James asked. He was still majorly confused and wasn't hiding it very well.

Jack smirked that oh so familiar sexy smirk and Steven spoke up.

"We've got ourselves a plan."

**

* * *

**Will was half asleep when a door from above them opened. He jumped up and shook Elizabeth awake. 

"What is it?"

Will shushed her and she turned having heard footsteps. Suddenly, they heard a voice.

"Go faster!"

"I'm going as fast as I can. Calm down."

The first voice they recognized as Gabby but the second was some boy.

"I'll calm down as soon as they're safe," Gabby said and they turned the corner a second later.

"Gabby!" they both exclaimed excitedly.

The boy took a key out of his pocket and opened the cage. They hugged her at once as though they were her parents.

"We've got to move," Steve said breaking up the moment.

Will and Elizabeth ran hand in hand and Gabby followed at the rear.

Before long they were upstairs and met by James, Sophie (who was holding his hand) and Jack. Will got a good long look at him before punching him in the face.

"I may have deserved that," he said.

"Damn right you did. Now let's get out of here."

"Don't need to tell us twice," Gabby and James said at the same time. Siblings.

The group ran for the door but found their way blocked by Hugo and Rose.

"And just where do you lot think you're going?" Rose asked stepping forward.

She put a finger on James' cheek and a second later the group turned and tried to go in the other direction. Richard and Kiara were in their way there. The group was surrounded.

* * *

Another cliffie. Thanks for reading; next update will be tomorrow night. 


	18. Replaced

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

"Spread out!" Jack shouted. 

Everyone ran in a different direction to try and confuse them. The young ones went past the knees and the others tried to fight them off.

Before long Gabby, Sophie, Steven and even Elizabeth were all safely outside.

"Elizabeth, you're alright," Sophie said finally giving her a hug.

She hugged her back and looked to the house.

"Please come out safely," she whispered.

**

* * *

**It was an attempt that they partially knew would fail. It was the three of them versus the four others. And the others were much stronger and older. 

But Will, Jack and James weren't going to go down without a fight. That was why Will was the first to attack. He raised a fist and punched Rose right in the nose.

"That's for turning my wife," he said as she lay in a puddle of blood.

She clutched it with a murderous look in her eyes before shrieking and attempting to kick him back. He'd moved out of the way at the last second.

Jack meanwhile was standing in front of Hugo. The big man let out a roar which caused to Jack to scream in fright before he ran off.

"Jack," Will muttered annoyed before finding himself in front of both Rose and Kiara.

"Hello ladies," a voice to his right said.

He quickly turned to see James with a broken table leg in his hand which he used to run them through in less than a second. They cried out before turning into ash and Will looked to James amazed.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," he said before he was thrown against the wall. Will turned and saw that Richard was the one causing it.

He began to walk towards him when Jack ran past and Hugo wasn't far behind.

Jack grabbed a lit candle that was on a side table and threw it at the lump causing his pant leg to burn. He tried to shake it off but it wouldn't extinguish. Hugo ran out of the room and Jack smirked.

"Yeah, you run away. Stupid blighter."

He was then thrown across the wall as well and landed (if you could call it landing) next to James.

"Let them go," Will said.

If possible, Richard's smirk seemed to intensify. "No, I don't believe I want to."

"Have it your way then," Will said before rugby tackling him to the ground.

"You get him whelp!" Jack cheered.

"You can't kill me you know," Richard said. He pushed Will off of him and stood before dusting himself off. "The one that slays me must take my place. Leader of the vampire clans."

Will had in fact not known that but he knew he had to stop this man. At any cost.

**

* * *

**"Mrs. Turner, everything should be alright," Steven said. 

The four of them were still waiting outside and Elizabeth had begun to pace back and forth in worry.

"I have every reason to worry. If anything happens to them...I don't know what I'd do."

Gabby was about to add some words of comfort herself when suddenly the door to the house opened. Will was being held up by both Jack and James as they walked over to the group.

"Will!" Elizabeth exclaimed running to give him a hug.

"Easy Elizabeth, he's been through a bit of an ordeal. He killed Richard and its left him pretty weak," Jack explained.

"He killed him?" Steven asked standing from his rock.

"Aye."

"We'd better get him home," James said.

Elizabeth removed her husband from James' shoulder and he went over and took Sophie's hand. Steven attempted to take Gabby's but she smacked it and ran to walk beside her family.

"Good attempt son," Jack said anyway.

**

* * *

**While the rest were downstairs, Elizabeth and Jack stayed by Will's side until he would wake up. 

"So is the boy really your son?"

"In a way. I turned him around a hundred years ago. _They_ killed his family and he was very badly injured. He was in so much pain; I didn't want him to suffer more but I didn't want him to die either. So I turned 'im."

Elizabeth was about to say something when Will began to moan softly.

"Is he dead?"

Jack nodded. "Aye, ye killed 'im."

Will moaned again before sighing.

"What happened in there?" Elizabeth asked taking a strand of hair off of his face.

Will sighed as he sat up and rubbed his head. "It all happened so quickly. We were having a stare off and I decided to make the first move..."

_"You won't win," Will said with contempt towards the man. _

_Richard raised his arms at his sides. "Take your best shot." _

_Without saying another word, Will rushed at the man and silently something fell from the sleeve of his jacket. A wooden stake. He held it in his right hand and without even missing a beat, stabbed Richard right in the chest. _

_"Enjoy death," Will muttered as Richard collapsed before becoming nothing more than a pile of ash._

_Jack and James fell from the wall and Will collapsed. _

_"William, speak to me lad," Jack said rushing to his side. _

"So he's dead right?" Elizabeth asked.

"Aye, he's finally dead," Will said.

"And William here is now leader of the vampires. Never thought you'd earn that title did you?" Jack asked with a slight smirk.

"Sod off Jack; let me be alone with my wife for a few minutes."

Jack stood and smiled at his two friends whom he dearly missed before stalking off to see what the children were doing.

Elizabeth sighed and took Will's hand into her own. Will raised it and kissed her fingers.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered back.

**

* * *

**Jack found the others sitting around waiting for any word. Gabby was the first on her feet. 

"Is Will going to be alright?" she asked.

"Aye, the whelp'll pull through."

As she sighed, Sophie stepped forward. "Can we go see him sir?"

Steve snorted but covered it with a cough muttering "I don't think he's ever been called a sir in his life."

"Yes," Jack said glaring at his boy "but why don't we give him a few minutes to be with his wife, savvy?"

He shared knowing looks with those who'd understand and patted Sophie on the head as he walked by.

"Do you happen to know if they have any rum in the house?" he asked while walking into the kitchen.

* * *

One chapter left. Thanks for reading. 


	19. Immortal

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Here's the final chapter. I just want to take a moment and thank everyone who read and reviewed. If you didn't, then I'd probably have done away with the story all together. Thanks.

* * *

Will was out and about in a few days time. Having the powers that Richard had made him one of the most powerful beings in the world.

But he didn't really care about that.

All he cared about was that those around him were alright and that nothing would come after them. Having the seven of them in the house at one time might've been considered alright but Jack and Steve decided to move out on their own.

"I think we've earned a chance to travel a bit," Jack had said.

"If you're sure," Will said with a shrug.

**

* * *

**During their last week, Jack, Will and Elizabeth couldn't fall asleep so they decided to talk for a little while. 

"Are you really sure you want to do this Jack? The world has changed around us though we haven't," Elizabeth said pouring him a mug of coffee.

"'lizabeth, I'm fine savvy?" He looked into his cup and then back at her. "Is it possible to add a..."

"Spot of rum," she said rolling her eyes.

She grabbed the cup and left the room. Will chuckled and Jack shook his head.

"Leaders of Vampire clans don't chuckle dear William. It doesn't go with the scary vibe you're supposed to have."

"Well if that's true then I relinquish my post."

He idly added sugar to his cup and placed the spoon inside. He traced a circle around the cup and the spoon began to stir by itself. Will smirked at Jack as he removed the spoon by hand while Jack just wished it would do it by itself like his could. Elizabeth returned and added a bit of rum to his coffee.

"Love, I am eternally grateful."

"Great; and since we will live for eternity then I expect you to live up to your end of that bargain."

"Quick William, she's trying to manipulate me. Make her do something or other."

"Alright."

He raised his hand and Elizabeth stood (looking slightly horrified that Will was controlling her) and she walked over, raised a hand and slapped Jack.

"And yes Jack, you deserved that one too," Will said putting his hand back down again.

**

* * *

**Everyone stood in the doorway as Jack and Steve were getting ready to go. 

"Keep in touch Jack," Will said extending his hand.

Jack looked warily at it before shaking it.

"I've packed you a few extra clothes and, well, some blood. Remember, get a car that has tinted windows. You should be fine," Elizabeth said before giving the both of them a hug.

Steve went over and gave Gabby a peck on the cheek causing her to blush scarlet.

"Well, we'll be seeing you then."

And with a wave, Jack and Steve left to discover the great unknown.

Will closed the door behind him and turned to his sort of family. "What do you want to do now?" he asked.

"Can we watch a movie?" Sophie asked.

"Alright, but try not to make too much noise."

Will and Elizabeth left hand and hand and disappeared downstairs to do just what they wanted to do leaving the children to themselves.

* * *

There isn't a real ending because I figured that vampires live forever. The story can go on and on and so forth. Again, thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. Keep in touch guys. Later :-) 


End file.
